Gravity Falls AU Shorts
by Drahjan
Summary: Just some entertainment while I work on my main projects.
1. Reunion Falls AU

Gravity Falls FF Short

Reunion Falls AU Short: Before The Falls

 _ **Striker's Notes- These shorts are just to entertain you until I can complete the chapters for my original works. The reason I picked this AU is because I felt like it had a good storyline, but I could not fine a reason behind Dipper and Mabel being separated at birth in the first place. So I have made my own. If you enjoy this short, and want me to continue with this AU, make sure to leave a comment or PM me after reading.**_

The sounds of pain could be heard at Piedmont's hospital as Mrs. Pines was giving birth for the first time. "Push Honey, push!" Mr. Pines encouraged his wife as she squeezed his hand.

"What do you think I'm doing, singing Opera?" Mrs. Pines hollered.

"Actually, if you put your voice into a tune… Ack!" Stan Pines began before his hand was also squeezed, harder than Mr. Pines'.

"Shut it old man!" Mrs. Pine barked.

The doctor's head then poked into view of the three in front of him. "We're almost there Mrs. Pines, just a little further and your little balls of sunshine will be in your arms soon."

"What?" The three adults yelled, with Mr. Pines fainting from shock.

"Roderick, what are you doing? I'm the one who's supposed to get a heart attack here!" Stan yelled.

Then, the sound of two newborns crying could be heard.

After the twins had been washed and swaddled, Mrs. Pines held them in her arms. "What are we going to do? We can barely afford to care for one baby, let alone two." Mrs. Pines cried.

Stan pondered for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "Let me take one." He said, causing the two parents to look at him, shocked.

"But, but Uncle Stan," Mr. Pines began.

"But nothing. Listen, I know I'm not the best man to take up this kind of responsibility, but at least one of them doesn't leave this family. They might not be able to live together, but that doesn't mean that they won't still be together."

The new parents looked at each other before giving a nod. "We'll keep Mabel, the girl. And you can take our son."

Stan nodded. "Of course. You've always talked about wanting a girl, this is your chance." He said as Mrs. Pines, carefully, handed him the boy, who had tiny dot on his forehead. "Now one more thing." He added as he cradled the newborn, "We will have them reunite sometime in the future. When would you like this to happen?"

The two younger Pines looked at each other again as if to see if the other had an answer. Mr. Pines then looked at Stan. "I think it would be alright if they were reunited when they are twelve."

Mrs. Pines and Stan nodded. "Sounds good to me. You know where I'll be when the time comes." Stan said to his nephew and niece-n-law.

* * *

Stan walked out of the Mystery Shack's gift shop and into the den. He hadn't seen Dipper in a while. Dipper, his great nephew, was merely a nickname the Boy gave himself a few years back after he had a dream of… something calling him that. Now, he used the name where ever he went. Though most of the time it was out solving mysteries and hanging with his pals, Candy Chiu and Grenda. The three of them were one heck of a team. They even made a name for themselves. The Northwests, the richest people in Gravity Falls, even took notice of the trio.

Stan made sure to tell Dipper that he had a twin sister three years ago; because he thought the boy was ready. And now the old man had some news for the twelve-year-old detective. "Stan, I'm home!" Dipper called as the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard.

"In here, Slick!" Stan called as he sat on his yellow chair.

Dipper walked into the den with his usual poker face on. The boy was wearing a pair of boots with cargo shorts, a red T-shirt and a leather bomber jacket. The boy's hair was combed back to reveal his birthmark, the Big Dipper. "Hey Stan." Dipper greeted.

"Hey Dipper. Listen, remember when I told you about you having a sister?"

Dipper nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "Yeah, I even remember how I felt when you told me." His eyes narrowed and his poker face returned. "Why do you ask?"

"I just got a call from your folks. They are sending Mabel up here for the summer to visit ya."

Dipper's eyes widened. "Ohmygosh, thisisamazing!" He said before clearing his throat. " When will she be here."

Stan chuckled, "Any day now. The bus she's taking is pretty slow."

Dipper closed his eyes and waved it off. "It's fine, it just gives me time to set up one of the spare room Soos and I found a few years ago." He then thought for a moment. "We moved that carpet out of there, right?"

The carpet in question was the one that got Dipper, Candy, Grenda, Stan and Soos to switch bodies using static electricity. "Yeah, I put it in your closet after the incident."

Dipper clapped his hands together. "Great, now I just need to make sure that those gnomes aren't troubling anymore girls and we should be good to go." He said as he turned to leave, but stopped as he remembered something, "Do you know where I put my grappling hook?"


	2. Transcendence

Gravity Falls FF Short

Transcendence

 _ **Striker's Notes- Viewers! Welcome back to my FanFic Shorts. I actually have a request regarding this Short, I want to know if you viewers would like me to make this short part of an actual FanFic line. Yeah yeah, I know what I said about this AU in my AU review, BUT that doesn't mean I can't make my own version of it. For those of you who are just tuning in to my FanFics, I have reviewed different topics of Gravity Falls. One of these is AU's, or Alternate Universes. I stated my opinion on many AU's that caught my attention and gave short summaries of them. Some people don't like my opinion, and that's fine. I don't mind a little criticism. I even went over some comments that were posted on my works and made a nice review over them that you can enjoy. Anyways, on with the Short!**_

Location: Mindscape…

One would think that you could not dream inside the Mindscape. That is where you'd be wrong. True there is no day or night in this realm, but one could still dream inside this forbidden place. And that was exactly what He was doing. He… is, or was, Dipper Pines. The form he took was that of an eighteen year old boy wearing a black suit and top hat. Though technically, the top hat floated above his head. Not only was it floating above his head, but it floated between two horns. He also had a set of bat-like wings. Further more, he no longer went by Dipper Pines. His name was now Alcor the Dream Bender and he was not the human he once was.

Don't let the horns or wings fool you, Alcor was still a human. However, he was in control of the most powerful demon that he ever came across. His soul was fused with the essence of Bill Cipher. This caused his body to change in a similar fashion to a wendigo possession. Though his body changed, it was Bill who died. Bill may be dead, but he could still be summoned. Though he could be summoned, it was Alcor that materialized in Bill's summoning circle. How this was possible was still unknown to him.

As Alcor slept, a person was setting up a summoning circle in the real world. This person was wearing a black cloak, so their gender was not known. Do to the figure's height; one would guess that they are around 17 years of age. The cloaked figure lit the final candle and placed it down as he/she had read. The figure then stood up and walked over to a table not to far from the circle. On the table was an old leather bound book, and on the front were two golden stars of different sizes. The larger one had two crescent-like shapes coming out from the bottom two points; these crescents seemed to wrap around the second star. Upon opening the book, the figure turned to the page with the incantation written on it. "Triangulum! Intangulum! Meteformus Domunus Mentium! Metaformus Metezombium!" The figure said in a female voice.

Alcor heard the incantation and awoke from his slumber. His eyes opened to reveal that they were pitch black, with a gold ring in place of where the irises should be.

"Egassem Sdrawkcab! Egassem Sdrawkcab! Egassem Sdrawkcab!" The female said as she fell to her knees and the area around her changed into a grey color.

After she recovered, the female stood up and watched as a tear appeared above the circle of candles. Out of this tear in reality came an ink black smoke, which leaked onto the floor. After a time, the smoke took shape in the form a wraith-like being. "Who dares summon Alcor the Dream Bender?" the smoke bellowed as yellow eyes flashed through the being's head.

"You can drop the act, Alcor. I know that's not your true form." The cloaked figure said as she walked up to the circle.

"That voice. Could it be?" Alcor said before the smoke evaporated and revealed his Dream Bender form.

The cloaked figure then took off her hood, revealing her face and blonde hair. Alcor recognized her face instantly. "Pacifica?" He gasped.

 _ **Striker's Notes- So… yeah! There you have it folks, my Transcendence Short. If you want this to be a regular FanFic, just leave it in the comments. I would love to see your reactions to this, but I'm only human. Please leave a comment and happy reading!**_


	3. My AU Creation: Rangers AU

Rangers AU Short

 _ **Striker's Notes- I just had to do this. No point in not making my own AU after warping other AU's. Let's do it.**_

* * *

It was a quiet day in Gravity Central. The birds were singing. The streets were bustling. And a red blur crashes into the third floor of NW Incorporated, causing the people below to start running in a panic.  
Zooming in to where the blur landed, we see a young man in a suit of alien armor holding his head as he slowly gets up from the rubble. The alien armor was mostly red with a blue crystal in the center of his chest. The suit was equiped with a helmet that covered his entire head. The front of the helmet had a black face shield that was see through from the inside. This face shield was in the shape of a pine tree. "That's going to be sore in the morning." The man commented as he shook off some dust.  
"You alright Pines?" A snarky female voice asked through a transmitter inside the helmet of the first.  
The red suited man shook his head. "Yeah, just crashed through a few walls."  
"Well if you have the time," A younger man replied, "Could you get back here ASAP?"  
"Yeah, we're still trying to take out a flaming monster with one eye." The young woman added.  
The first man chuckled. "Thanks for your concern Princess." He joked before jumping out of the totaled building.  
"Yeah, yeah." The woman replied.  
"Seriously Pines! We can't stall forever." The second man stated.  
"I know that Gideon." The first snapped. "Mabel, where's your location?"

* * *

Elsewhere, an 18 year old woman with long brown hair, wearing a puffy pink sweater was sitting in a classroom, painting. She then felt something vibrate on her person, grabbing her attention. She groaned in annoyance before raising her hand. "Ms. Susan? May I use the restroom?" She asked.  
"Of course you can dear." The older woman replied.  
"Thank you!" She sang before rushing off.  
Once the young woman entered the restroom, she rushed into one of the stalls. Before closing it, she turns around, narrows her eyes, and gives the "I'm watching you" gesture. Once she did close the door, a bleep could be heard before she spoke. "This is Pink Ranger. Who am I speaking to?" She asked.

The red suited man groaned at this as he was running back to battle. "Mabel. Where the flying flip are you? We've been fighting Pyronica for the past... How long has it been again?"  
"Two hours." The girl that was called Princess replied.  
"Thank you Pacifica. Two hours Mabel. Why aren't you here?"

* * *

The girl, Mabel, groaned from behind the blue stall door. "Because Dip-dop, unlike you, I have a life."  
"What's that supposed mean?" The boy asked, hurt by this.  
"Hey, I also take that as an insult. I was in the same class as Dipper when we got called out here." The princess, Pacifica, replied.  
"Same here." Gideon added.  
"Don't care." Mabel replied. "Why can't Pyronica wait til after class. After school even. That's how it usually works with goons like this."

The man in the red suit, Dipper, was puzzled under his metallic helmet. "Mabel, just get over here. As much as Pacifica doesn't want to admit it, we need your help with this. As always. Because we're a team."  
"Get your twinkle butt over here before I drag it over here myself!" Pacifica ordered.

* * *

Mabel giggled behind the stall door. "Why Pacifica, I thought you only paid that much attention to Dipper." She teased.  
"What?" Dipper asked densely.  
"Not the time, Mabel!" Pacifica said, embarrassed by that comment.  
"She's got enough heat from Pyronica." Gideon chimed in.  
"Shut up Gideon." Dipper and Pacifica ordered.  
"Fine, I'm coming. I wanted to finish more than three paintings today." Mabel sighed.  
"You've been working on your fourth painting while we've been getting our arse's handed to us?" Pacifica barked.  
"Not important." Mabel said before a pink flash enveloped the stall. "Hey Grunkle Ford, mind warping me out of here?"

* * *

A few miles away, in the Ranger's Hide-out, Ford Pines was listening to the whole entire conversation. "Of course Mabel. But next time, please be to the battle on time. I don't know why you ignored the first threat notifier." He said as he typed away at an alien tech computer.  
"Because my life was happening. Friends close by, other people walking the halls, chatting, having fun." Mabel replied.  
"Giant fire demon terrorizing the city." Gideon added.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." Dipper replied.  
"Hey! I don't see you trying to block off these pink fireballs!" Gideon shouted.  
"Because I was swatted into a Northwest Building!" Dipper shouted back.  
"Great! I'll be hearing about that for the next week. Thanks to this stupid fart!" Pacifica replied before grunting.  
Ford sighed, placing a hand on his head. "Teenagers." Ford mumbled.

* * *

Back with Dipper, he finally made it back to the battle. As he did so, Mabel materialized next to him in her armor. Mabel's alien armor was pink with her face shield in the shape of a star with some extra designs to make it look like it was a shooting star. "Glad you could join us." Dipper said through his helmet.  
"Of course. I'm always glad to be dragged out of my personal life to fight some demon threatening reality as we know it." Mabel said cheerfully yet sarcastically.  
"Don't have to be sarcastic about it." Dipper said before two other Rangers slid backwards to be on either side of the twins.  
Beside Dipper, Pacifica was in her yellow armor which had a face shield that was shaped to look like the outline of the face of some animal. Next to Mabel, Gideon was in his blue armor, which had a similar face shield similar to that of the Pink Ranger, but his details made it look like the star had an eye in the center. "Took you two long enough." Pacifica commented as the two straightened themselves.  
"I'll apologize for the damages later." Dipper commented.  
"In what way exactly?" Gideon asked.  
"Shut it Gideon." Pacifica and Dipper ordered as they looked at the Blue Ranger.  
"Let's just end this already so I can finish my paintings." Mabel said as she popped her knuckles.  
The Rangers then looked at their opponent. Pyronica, a flame demon with your typical feminine body, but with a head that resembled an ogre with one eye in the center of her head.  
"Let's go Rangers!" Dipper called out before the four charged at the demon.

* * *

 _ **Striker's Note- That was fun. Quick, short, but fun. I didn't add a Black Ranger because I couldn't figure out who would make a good Black Ranger. There's something you can put in the comments. I want to continue this in the future with a better explanation of what is going on. Here's a quick summary:**_

Dipper and Gideon have a similar relationship to Leonardo and Raph from TMNT, constantly arguing and fighting for dominance.  
I want Dipper and Pacifica to be in a rival-like relationship, where they try to one-up each other when its necessary. They won't do it often, because they're not that childish.

Red Ranger- Dipper, Leader of the Rangers- 18, doesn't Like Gideon, but can tolerate him from time to time. Annoyed by Mabel's antics and constant teasing of him and Pacifica. He prefers to be above Pacifica in any way he can. He's also a huge nerd.

Pink Ranger- Mabel- 18, loves everything and everyone. Except Gideon. Very annoying. She loves teasing her brother and Pacifica (mostly about Dipper). Prefers real life to the duty of a Ranger.

Yellow Ranger- Pacifica- 18, tries to tolerate Mabel and Gideon. She is antagonized by her parents and is trained to be the heiress of NW Incorporated. Strives to be on top of Dipper, gets irritated when he gets the upper hand. Though she accepts defeat when she knows she can't win. She also has a crush on Dipper and has her own nerdy side.

Blue Ranger- Gideon- 16, doesn't like Dipper and can barely tolerate him or follow his orders. Unlike the Canon, this Gideon isn't so chubby and has more toned features. He still has his normal voice though, just not as high pitched. He tries to impress his crush, Mabel, every chance he gets. He's smart for his age and has advanced one grade.


End file.
